


Suits, Ties and Strippers

by UnknownEnigma



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Stripper Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnigma/pseuds/UnknownEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Pearson knew when she funded law school for two backwater alphas from no where, that she was starting a revolution, and she has. Pearson, Specter and Ross was her baby, her empire and her chance to rule the world. But, all good things come at a price and Louis Litt was that price. She knew when she forced her hand that shit would hit the fan some day and that day was coming soon.<br/>Her boys weren't happy and they weren't going to be happy until they had their omega back, gift-wrapped and in heat. </p>
<p>She was gonna deliver, even if it killed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a really good A/B/O idea I had that wanted to be written down. Enjoy.

Prologue

Jessica Pearson was sorry about a lot of things, she was a cold hearted bitch, she knew that, she knew that she had screwed a lot of people over in her life and messed a lot of relationships up. But, she knew most of all that she had fucked over Louis Litt badly.

Jessica Pearson wasn't a sentimental person, she didn't care about dates, times etc, she forgot her own birthday on a regular basis but she couldn't forget Louis Litt, she couldn't forget his face, she couldn't forget an omega like that.

Full of tenacity and hope.

She couldn't forget a face like that. She glanced over her files and sighed, swirling a glass of red, she turned her attention to the New York skyline. She had mentored Harvey and Michael straight from the day they hatched to the day they walked across the floor into her office. They were her babies, her pride and joys and she had hurt them in the process of making them great and, now she regretted it.

She had given them and the company everything she had, Pearson, Specter, Ross was her baby and it was because of her that it operated in five hundred cities plus worldwide, was a global force to be reckoned with and that small back water town was an actual place on the map because of Mike.

Turning back to her desk she glanced over the files again. Louis Litt, single omega interior designer and stylist…in name only, part time stripper with debts rolling in quick was a bit more accurate. Talented he was but an omega in the big city was like blood in shark infested waters, bait, the dead kind too. Jessica rubbed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, they weren't gonna like this.

She knew her boys, possessive, self righteous, feral and quick to anger, especially Harvey; she knew they weren't going to be happy if they got this information. Louis Litt needed to be brought back to his pack, as soon as possible, because if word got out that he was shaking his stuff on a pole, they would go nuclear and they couldn't afford that or the publicity that would come along with it.

It was time to get Litt back for her boys, any means necessary.

* * *

Louis smiled a fake hurt filled grin as he twirled around the steel pole, shaking his ass on the way down. He could feel the burn of the un-lubricated metal on his raw ass leaving behind red marks on his ass and back. Gritting his teeth, he slid down the pole, thrusting away his dignity and grinding away his pride as he shook his ass against the floor and rotated his genitals against a man's face.

He looked like a whore.

He knew he did.

Sweaty, soaked in fake pheromones, moaning like a prostitute for bills hastily shoved into his thong. He looked like a whore. Discreetly yawning, Louis finished his set and clambered off the stage to the dressing room. He plastered on a smile as he opened the door to a room of scantily clad omegas and beta's, high fiving and waving as he walked over to his dresser.

Looking in the mirror, he stared at his own reflection, disgust rolling around in the pit of his stomach. He wiped the makeup away from his face and neck and paused as he uncovered a circular scar on his neck, a scar that had never healed. Gently, he swiped his hands over it and resisted the urge to flinch when sadistic pleasure ran down his back. It was a courting mark, well technically two, but the other was so in line with the first it would take a professional to notice that one was slightly off the others imprint. Louis stared at its reflection in the mirror.

He could remember the day he had gotten saddled with the brand on his neck.

* * *

 

_"Mmmmh,ahhh Harvey, Mike get off please" Louis pushed against his boyfriends' chests, keeping they away from his neck and his body. Harvey whined in annoyance as he pulled Louis on top of him and began running his hands down the sides of his little omega, clutching his meaty ass with grabby hands. Mike chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head and growled at Louis in lust. "You smell divine baby," Mike said as she took a deep breath of his scent. Louis smirked and rolled over on the bed out of their arms. Rolling his eyes, Harvey sat up and sent him a lusty look; Mike cleared his throat and sent Harvey a look. The older male nodded and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Lou, baby. When are you gonna accept our mark?" Harvey asked._

_Mike's eyes bugged out of his head before he sighed and made himself comfortable on the bed, "Way to rip the bandage off Harvey. Since, were under the bus anyway, when are you going to honey?" Louis sighed, sitting up cross legged on the bed. "You both know that I don't wanna go college marked. I know my mom put you up to this thinking that I should be a pretty docile omega and follow in her footsteps but you both know that I don't want that life." Harvey sighed loudly and fell back onto the bed, "You're fucking kidding me! Come on Louis you know that it’s not a death sentence if we mark you, you know you're the only one for us. Besides, you won't even let us see you naked so it's not like sex is on the table plus, we can just do a courting mark. Right here, right now, no heat involved." Louis stared his boyfriends in the eye and bit his lip._

_He knew that they were going off to law school this year and that he wouldn't be protected at college anymore without them. Plus, they were right, who else was he gonna sleep with and go home to at night? No one but them._

_"Okay then, you can mark me." Harvey stood up alert, "Hey you could be a bit more enthusiastic, this would have been considered a marriage in the old days you know that right?" Mike laughed and smiled at Louis before sitting on the bed and pulling Louis into his lap. Harvey smirked and waltzed over to Mike and Louis before wrapping his arms around Louis back and running his hands along his curvy hips and tweaking his nipples through his shirt._

_Louis keened in pleasure and moaned as Harvey began planting kisses down his neck and around his collar bone, signalling in on his mating site. "Nuh uh" Louis said, pushing the boys away, "We do this right, my mother and Mike's grandmother will kill us otherwise." The alpha's nodded and leaned back on their haunches before kneeling in front of Louis holding a hand each._

_Speaking in unison the recited, "We are your alphas' ask you Louis Marlowe Litt, to be our one and only omega. We promise to love and trust you just as you promise to love and comfort us, to be protector and lovers, to never fail you as long as we breathe. Do you allow us to become your Alpha's?" The words were sweet and definitely Mike, Louis could tell just by the way they were constructed but it showed his boys perfectly, two halves of one whole. Louis smirked and hmmmmd for minute before nodding and smiling brightly. Both the men grabbed an arm and pulled him of the bed and into their arms._

_"Hey be gentle, I'm delicate" he grinned and froze when teeth pierced his neck, right over his binding site secreting pheromone laden oil. Pleasure rolled down his back and pooled in his groins, lighting a fire he didn't wanna extinguish. He rolled his eyes as Mike licked at his neck and sucked on the mark sending shocks. Growling, Harvey pushed Mike away and ravished Louis' neck, biting down with pure un-adultered lust as he grinded against Louis and Mike kept his lips busy._

* * *

 

"Lou-Lou, you gonna stare at the mirror all day babes?" Kim asked, leaning against the side of his dresser, arms crossed. Louis leaned back in his chair and shook his head, "No I wasn't. I was just leaving for the night."


	2. Chapter 2

_Louis smiled shyly in front of Gordon and Edith, his own mother Naomi and older sister Esther sat alongside him with open writing pads and ball points. “Okay then, shall we get started writing the contract?” Gordon Specter asked, smirking slightly, Edith gave a tinkly laugh and Louis smiled, he had felt utter joy when he realised that his intendeds gamma grandmother was his representative in the meeting. It had been intimidating when he was told that Harvey and Mike were allowed two representatives that could be alpha's, if they had their ear then he could find himself stuck in a patriarchal, unequal marriage, thankfully though Mike choose Edith. “First, when do you intent to marry my son?” Mike smiled blindingly at Louis and turned to Harvey, “After we graduate?” he asked and Harvey paused before shaking his head. “No” Gordon turned his head to stare at his son and Naomi and Esther paused writing down the aspect for the contract. “Excuse you?” Naomi asked staring Harvey in the eyes, the brunet smiled at Louis staring him in the eyes, “I want a wedding, I want to be able to pay for my omega to happy and provide for him and I think Mike will agree.” Mike nodded and Naomi stared both alphas down for a moment before nodding and writing down the clause._

_“Education. Will you allow my sister to carry on and get a degree?” Esther asked, Naomi growled at her daughter’s questions and Edith raised an eyebrow. “I-I want to get a degree, a law degree, I want to go to law school, I want to be able to support you and help you and be an equal in our relationship.”  Louis said, Gordon looked incredulously at Harvey but before the older alpha could say anything Mike blurted out a “Yes” Everyone with the exception of Edith turned to Mike with a look of absolute shock, Edith just stared at him with pride and happiness in her gaze. “I think that Louis should have the option of education if he wants to, especially if it’s available.”_

_Harvey glared at Mike but Esther smiled and scribbled something down while Mike shrugged off his intendeds gaze. “Thank you,” he whispered to Mike, leaning forward and grabbing his hand, Mike smiled and squeezed his hand tightly. “We’ll discuss that and return with another offer,” Gordon said tightly, Harvey nodded and they pressed on._

_“Sex, obviously oestrus sex is a necessity but alongside mandatory oestrus sex we propose that sexual intercourse is engaged whenever the alpha does deem appropriate.” Gordon said, leaning back in his chair. Louis immediately went scarlet along with Esther while Naomi and Edith gave low chuckles, “Ehm,” Louis began, biting his lip. Harvey and Mike sent him lustful gazes and the air became tinged with arousal and Edith giggled as Gordon gave him them strict looks to control themselves. “Ehm, that’s a bit excessive and what if I don’t want to sometimes? “ Louis looked a little stricken and quickly added, “Because I’m tired or upset or hurt.”_

_Harvey looked a little downtrodden and Mike gave him a wounded look, “How about once a week?” Louis offered trying to be diplomatic, immediately Harvey and Mike shook their heads and Harvey counteracted, “Once a day,” Gordon gave a loud belly laugh and Naomi smirked. Louis flushed, “No, twice a week?” Mike shook his head, “Three times a week” Harvey shot Mike a look that screamed ‘What the fuck?’ and repeated his earlier offer, “Once a day” Mike turned to Harvey, “Seriously? Come on Harv, it’s not happening, four times a week.”_

_Louis turned to his mother, “Is that normal?” Edith giggled and Naomi giggled along with her as well, “It’s decent cub, many omegas don't get the choice” she whispered in replied.  Louis turned back to the alphas, “Sure, s-s-sex four times a week.” Both nodded and Mike dictated to Esther, “Sex four times a week each and doesn’t include sexual intercourse together. “ At that Gordon let out a laugh and fell back out the chair, Edith giggled as Mike sent Louis an innocent look and said, “What? You didn’t specify the details babe. I’m a lawyer remember.” Harvey’s shock turned into smug happiness when he realised he practically won the argument anyway._

_Louis was so shocked his mouth hung open for minutes before Harvey leaned over and gently pushed it up closed and whispered in his ears “If you don’t close it I’ll put something else in there.” Louis ducked his head and turned away while the other giggled and laughed at his embarrassment. He couldn’t help it, it wasn’t ‘right’ for an omega to talk about sex, not a proper omega they did not have sex until marriage or mating, well that's what the older generations thought, Louis knew his soon-to-be father in law would go ballistic if he found out that Louis had happily had his mouth wrapped around both Alpha's  sex organs and liked it. “Well then, anything else?” Edith asked serenely, Louis nodded and asked, “Children? How many children do you want?” Both alphas looked surprised and Louis realised that they hadn’t placed much thought into married life after their mating. Smiling at their stupidity he tossed a random number on the table, “Two?” he asked and immediately nostrils flared._

_It was a testament to the strength of a blood line how many children you had and, although largely anonymous and under the radar, both the Specter and Ross lines were thoroughbred lines.  This meant that a non-designation had almost never been borne to the family, they were pure, and as a testament to their purity and virility they were going to do their part for humanity and have children, as many as possible.  Louis could see that in their eyes as they raked them over his body and lingered around his abdomen, rolling his eyes at their obvious pig headedness and their alpha genes shining through he asked, “What’s the combating number?” finally getting his bearings in the conversation and pushing his opinion through, Edith looked on in pride._

_“Two each minimum” Harvey offered while Mike shook his head and said, “I think we should just let nature run it’s course and have as many as the dude upstairs blesses us with.” Harvey rolled his eyes at the ‘dude upstairs’ part but nodded along, “Yeah I agree as well.” Louis nodded, those terms were acceptable. He paused for a moment remembering something and spoke, “Contraception?” Immediately after Louis regretted opening his mouth, the look of utter disdain and horror on Gordon, Harvey and Michael’s faces made him feel bad about asking. “I don’t think it would be appropriate to have children so soon after you two become lawyers. I mean you want to move, establish your careers and we can’t do that if I’m pregnant “Both Harvey and Mike still looked disgruntled but Gordon seemed to disagree completely, his body language spoke volumes as he laid back and glared at Louis._

_The omega felt his anger gathering and looked down at the table, clenching his hands under the table. He hated his old fashioned father in law, he was a lovely guy but his old fashioned values oppressed the hell out their relationship. No sex, no touching, no kisses and no contraception. The idea of him going to college in the first place, had almost gave him a hernia and unfortunately he had Harvey’s ear and Mike was susceptible to listening to the old guy as well, plus both Harvey and Mike shared some of his ideals, thankfully not all of them. Allowing his hair to fall over his eyes and shield them as he rolled them in annoyance, Louis plastered a fake smile on his face and looked up to the alpha's. "It's okay then, we can decide after you graduate."_

_It was a cop out and they knew it but it was something he wanted to discuss with his then husbands and not in front of their parental figures, it was too personal. Nodding along, Esther posed the next question, "Dowry?" she asked, no other words needed. Immediately things went quiet and Naomi spoke up, "I sorted that out as well as his dower, there's no need to worry about that." Esther raised an eyebrow but nodded and moved on, Louis however didn't and stared at his mother in confusion, something wasn't right._

 

* * *

Louis woke up feeling like shit. So it was a fairly normal normal Sunday morning. Sunday being the only day he had off he was glad to get some rest after being harassed, assaulted and cummed on during his set.  Between gyrating his hips and whispering sultry bullshit into peoples ears he was tired, he had had a hard enough time trying to keep his mask on and prevent people seeing his face without having to deal with the sexual assault as well. Sighing, Louis dragged himself out of his bed and walked over to his desk, reaching in a draw he pulled out his 'piggy bank' which was actually an old memory box from his mother, and grabbed the soiled bills from out of his bra. Stuffing them in the box, he hurriedly returned it to his place and jumped back into his bed, menstrual pains felt like shit. Even without the blood, he had to deal with engorged sensitive nipples and breasts, a clumpy slick, blood mixture that pooled around his thighs, mood swings and hot flashes. All because of his suppressants.

Rolling his eyes, he could almost hear his mothers voice in his head, reprimanding him for doing something so stupid during his last heat to take the ease off; the old bag of bones had nothing else to do with her time but complain that he wasn't married and pregnant already, even though he had had the chance . Sadly enough, he agreed with her, the suppressants had definitely 'controlled' his heats because he barely felt a thing and had walked around in a state of limbo for a week after, almost falling off a pole at work.

As Louis lay in bed a part of him, largely his omegan part, whined at him in annoyance at lost opportunities; about the fact that he was twenty eight and  he wasn't married and pregnant with kids, that he didn't have a house, children and a husband. He squashed that part of him down. He didn't wanna think of how pitiful his life was now, how he was shaking on a pole what was only appropriate for his alpha to see. If anyone from his old town could see him now they would curse him out, brand him as a whore with a scarlet 'A' for all of the world to recognise. No alpha wanted him, better yet they didn't want the stigma of being with a marked omega, an omega who obviously had an alpha but was that much of a whore to sleep with another. It didn't help that he was a 'mulatto' child, a mixed inbred of superior whites and inferior blacks, life was cruel like that.

They had only began accepting him when he had started his courtship with Michael and Harvey, two popular smart alphas, the pride and joy of the town. They had wanted them to mate some skinny submissive Aryan birthing machine but instead the boys had shacked up with a mixed race, wide hipped, big butt omega who didn't want to settle down with children straight away, instead he wanted to work. Scandalous!

Louis giggled to himself, if nothing else he was glad that he had done every sinful, sexual, immoral activity bar sex behind closed doors with Mike and Harvey. That he'd been sucked and had sucked, touched, kissed, licked and fingered himself into their hearts for the short duration of time that they had been together. And he had enjoyed every single minute of it.

.....Apart from the end of the relationship.

Stuffing his head in the pillow, Louis willed himself back to sleep before he would have to deal with the past again.

* * *

 

Jessica Pearson was a woman on a mission, and that mission was to find her boys omega. 

She wasn't naive like the other co-workers in the office, nor was she unobservant. Jessica was a killer in disguise. That's the only was a black omega could reach the top of a cut throat profession like law and become name partner at a prestigious law firm, she was a killer in disguise. She had kicked and clawed her way to the top, after agonising hours of studying, of trying day and night to get her foot into law firms, having countless doors slammed in her face she was determined for life to go her way.

She had a plan and a contingency plan for every situation in her life because that's who she was, and she and a plan for her boys. She didn't like Dana Scott, the non-designation was okay to fuck around with but she wasn't going to let her boys try and play house with someone who was clearly beneath them, no matter how besotted Harvey was she didn't like her, neither did she like Rachel. Rachel Zane was a highly intelligent omega, wanted to go further in life off her own back and an exotic mixed beauty, but it was her personality Jessica didn't like. 

Jessica knew all about her affair with Logan Sanders and she didn't like it one bit. An unfaithful omega couldn't be trusted, an omega that could happily sleep with a married alpha was an omega she didn't want any where near her boys, no matter how rich, how pretty, how intelligent, she couldn't be trusted. Jessica knew Michael would disagree but she didn't care, she knew best.

Zoe Lawford was a no. She had it on good conscience that the woman was going to leave law to help raise her niece, Olivia, and she wasn't coming back and to be honest Jessica didn't want her to. A woman like that needed to live her life free of the distractions and the stress of being the wife of a lawyer, no matter how good and being the wife of two lawyers was asking for trouble.

....Donna Paulsen. Jessica mused over the last name on her list. She was likable, she had the chemistry and she knew how to handle both men but an non-designations could never fulfill their base sexual need, they wouldn't be able to get into heat or induce a rut, cutting reproduction chances by half. An alpha in this business that couldn't have children wasn't respected, wasn't feared and signaled the end of an era.

Jessica wasn't ready for her era to end just yet. She was prepared to do anything to keep her empire even if it meant bringing an unknown player onto her chessboard.

 

 

Her games always ended in checkmate.


End file.
